Talk:Easter Eggs
Part of this article is credited to Insectdisastermaster553, thanks! --The Pikmin God 04:18, 7 May 2006 (UTC) The Smoky Progg doesn't drop the pearl if you destroy it while it is in the egg. --The Pikmin God 14:48, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Tidy up This article is a mess more and more things keep getting added and a lot of them are nonsense, unconfirmed or minor glitches. The enemies that appear at sunset for one thing aren't even worth mentioning a selection of enemies you've defeated in the area always appears its not an easter egg or special. I'm working on other things at the moment but ill be back to this page to clean it up at some point. unless someone else wants to have a go first. Discordance 17:09, 2 January 2007 (UTC) 100 Blue If the burning 100 Blue Pikmin thing had anything to do with the White Pikmin, I would have an explanation... if not, nevermind...Prezintenden (talk • ) Glitches As Discordance pointed out: We need to remove the glitches. This should be for easter eggs only, save for the in-game modifications. That may not be as easy as I thought. I'll remove everything I can move elsewhere.-- :I don't know...wouldn't it be useful to have it all on this one page as well? Maybe repetition of information isn't so good, but some of those you removed aren't really glitches - struggling Waterwraith, the Libra one. 13:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::You wouldn't call those glitches? Libra: Makes the player reset the day/game due to unwanted error. Isn't that what a glitch is? ::Anyway, I didn't mind having them here until I thought about it a second time. If you think so, I might as well revert it.-- 18:05, 4 April 2008 (UTC) We could just change the page name to something, say... Pikmin easter eggs and glitches.--Prof. 00:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Easter Eggs is actually probably a much more appropriate title for this article. 18:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well my idea saves space and your idea tidies up and increases how orginized the site is, Idc which though.--Prof. 18:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I was agreeing with you. I meant as opposed to the current title. 05:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree too. Easter eggs is enough; no need for the 'Pikmin'. :::DE- wait... MOVE!!! :::No, I meant.... Ugh. I wasn't suggesting getting rid of the "Pimkin" (although I guess you can if you want to), I just don't think "Specials" really describes what goes in here. 05:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Easter Eggs describes it well enough without the Pikmin... :::::Or 'Pimkin', as the case may be. And I know that's not what you were saying, but I felt it makes sense to make that change to. ::::::Okay, so this still has glitches in it. Which makes merely 'easter eggs' not make much sense to me. So, go with Prof's idea; Easter eggs and glitches?-- Nintendo logo sounds Was just about to undo the most recent revision, but Prez beat me to it by rewriting it. However, I just tried all sorts of button holding and control stick tilting, and nothing I do seems to influence the sound. I assume "classic controller" just means the standard Gamecube controller, right? Can anyone confirm this guy's claim? Am I doing something wrong? 16:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't look like you're the only one. I tried pressing several button combos and nothing. Pressing B does prompt a progressive scan mode, though. Maybe this is for the NPC version, because "Classic Controller" likely means the adaption controller that can be used on the Wii. You can't use it on the GC. Or maybe it's just because we tried on an emulator, (I did, at least). I'll try it on the real console before reverting that info. {EspyoT} 22:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there a glitch where a Wollywog] jumps on the Interstellar Radio and then the part pops up somewhere else?? It just happened to me last night (along with Strange Pikmin Physics] and Easter_eggs_and_glitches#Suicidal_Ghost_Pikmin Suicidal Ghost Pikmin). Maybe it isn't actually a glitch. If it really is one, I will add it on here. Thanks. -LittleBluePikmin 14:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Potential easter egg a Pikmin 3 potential easter egg so i notised a little sound in the intro to pikmin 3 and made a video of it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pAqoc_uIkY&feature=youtu.be tell me what you think Camged11 (talk) 02:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Camged11 Pikmin 3 Intro: Throwback Sound Effects In the intro to Pikmin 3, if you listen closely, you can hear the walking jingle from Mario Bros. ( https://youtu.be/DiZmWVNEUhY?t=216 ) and the Duck Hunt Dog's laugh ( https://youtu.be/DiZmWVNEUhY?t=251 ). Pretty interesting, don't you think? Shadow Amethyst (talk) 23:09, September 27, 2015 (UTC)